


to know the worth of my life [PODFIC]

by mapped, ponytailflint (inkgeek)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: A teensy bit of James/Thomas, Bible Quotes, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Names, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Series, Season/Series 04, Some Silver/Madi, Treasure Island? What Treasure Island?, Unfortunately not a single dick joke to be found anywhere in this, maybe next time, the focus is on Silver/Flint though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapped/pseuds/mapped, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint
Summary: So big a name for so small a man.John Silver feels very small.story written by mapped





	to know the worth of my life [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to know the worth of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891827) by [mapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapped/pseuds/mapped). 



[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/view/?9exvnycng2boi82)

 

**[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l3gbdaz7oq6ssdw/to_know_the_worth_of_my_life_-_mapped.mp3) ** (15:53)

 

**Music:** **[Sleeping at Last - Mercury (Instrumental) by Michael M](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NC7wnUnG8Jg) **

**Author's Note:**

> Author's End Notes:  
> Title from Sleeping At Last - Mercury.
> 
> Comments are really appreciated! <3 Come find me on [tumblr](http://reluming.tumblr.com) where I'm going to be crying over Black Sails forever.
> 
> Podficcer's End Notes:
> 
> Thank you so much, Cynthia, for giving me permission to record this little beauty :D


End file.
